When Crowded Rooms Lead To Trouble
by My Little Heedu Obsession
Summary: pwp yaoi. Quatre and the boys at a restaurant. Very vivid lemon-ness. I feel sorry for the poor waitress... Please Read!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. All Iown is the twistedness my mind plants in their reality.   
Story 1: When Crowded Rooms Lead To Trouble 

It was fairly late in the day by the time Quatre got finished with all his paperwork on the latest Gundam mission. His hand was tired from writing and he was seriously considering changing his name to Bob Brown, or something like that, so he wouldn't have to sign his name ever again. In passing, he wondered why in the hell his parents had given him so many names, but then he brushed it off, blaming it on his parents' religion. When the elevator doors closed, Quatre spared a second to check his watch. Then he did a double take. "Shit! I have to meet the guys for dinner in fifteen minutes! Fucking crap!" he yelled, using up his entire vocabulary of profanity in one breath.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" Quatre yelled, wasting precious seconds running across the parking complex to his car. "Dashiel, you've got…12 minutes to get me across town to the Vernon Cavalry Buffet in heavy traffic!" he yelled, diving into the car. Dashiel jumped to attention and sped to their destination. Quatre was only a minute late. He caught Trowa as they were going in. "H-how late am I?" he whispered, barely able to breathe. "Jeez, Quatre, we all just got here! Take a chill pill!" Duo called back as he and Heero continued on inside. Trowa just stood there, staring in surprise at the panting blonde hanging onto his arm. Quatre glanced shyly up at Trowa through his wind-mussed blonde bangs. "Hi." he whispered, letting go of Trowa's arm. Trowa responded with his trademark sheepish grin. "Hey." he whispered back.

The guys got a booth in the back corner, away from the general public. Heero and Duo exchanged mischievious glances as they held hands above the table. What their hands did under the table, however, was anyone's guess. Wufei sat as far away from Treize as possible without sitting on Duo's lap. He sat with his legs and arms crossed, glaring at the tablecloth. Treize, on the other hand, was trying his damnedest to get Wufei to acknowledge him, ever going so far as to pinch the Chinese boy in the side. That only got his hand slapped. Quatre and Trowa sat in uneasy, friendly silence on the other side of the table. They wanted each other, and they both knew it, but each was afraid to make the first move.

"AH! AH! Hey, you know better than to do that, Heero!" Duo broke the silence with his rather loud gasps. "Do I now? What do I know better than to do? Hmm? Say it, Duo, say it." Heero urged, still doing whatever he was doing under the table. "AH! Ooooohh….mmm….AH! Unh! N-no! St-stop! Stop it! No…nnnnn….." Duo's protests soon melted into moans as Heero's actions became obvious. Heero had unzipped Duo's jeans to find the other boy without underwear and, being the pervert he was, had pulled Duo out and was playing with the very hard pilot. "Y-you guys! Not at the table! We're in public!" Quatre whispered, a deep blush painted across his cheeks.

Suddenly, Quatre was grabbed from both sides: Heero had taken him by the wrist and Trowa had grabbed him around the waist. Heero shoved Quatre's first and middle fingers in his mouth as Trowa pulled the helpless blonde into a passionate kiss. At first, Quatre tried to wriggle free, but when that proved futile, he melted into the kiss. Soon, Heero released Quatre's fingers and the blonde immediately went for his own zipper. He felt a sudden urge to touch himself as Trowa mercilessly attacked his lips. Never mind that their serving waitress had been there a moment ago, stared in shock at the orgy rapidly taking shape at the table, and run off, suddenly finding her panties quite damp. However, when Quatre found his zipper, Trowa brushed his hand away and delved in himself. The sudden cold contact of Trowa's icy fingertips ghosting over Quatre's burning erection made the helpless blonde arch away from the cushy seat of the booth. Trowa grinned at Quatre's response and moved away from the blonde's mouth, moving down to the boy's neck.

Meanwhile, the people working in the restaurant cleared everyone else out and declared the place closed for the night. They drew straws, leaving the poor on-call waitress there to lock up and/or feed the boys when they were finished. With decidedly red faces, the other workers clocked out and left the poor girl, her name was Jen, all alone with the lust-crazed Gundam pilots. She plopped herself on a barstool, placing herself as far from the orgy as she could get.

On the other side of the table, Treize had finally gotten Wufei's attention and was working his magic on the Chinese boy. Next to them, Heero had dragged Duo down onto his back on the seat and was fucking the braided boy's brains out. Of course, Trowa and Quatre hadn't gotten much further than Trowa jerking Quatre off. As Quatre neared the edge, he dug his stubby nails into Trowa's arm and made a few dry gasps. Trowa grinned against Quatre's neck and used his free hand to drag Quatre's hand away from his arm so the blonde could clutch at Trowa's own erection through the blue jeans he wore. Quatre quickly unzipped the boy's jeans and pulled out the throbbing flesh trapped within. In a flash, Trowa was straddling Quatre, supporting his weight on his arms by grabbing the top of the seat on either side of the blonde's head, getting in position just in time for Quatre's climax to spatter his own dick with hot cum. Trowa quickly removed the blonde's jeans the rest of the way and moved just enough to plunge into him without pretenses. Quatre screamed, clamping his hands tightly onto Trowa's forearms, and let his eyes roll back in ecstasy. The smaller boy's legs snapped around the silent brunette's waist, pulling him closer to him. It took very little to build Quatre's arousal back up to a nearly painful point. Quatre let go of one of Trowa's arms to paw at himself desperately, his head rolling from side to side in lust-fueled urgency. Trowa took advantage of the moment and, sliding his arm under Quatre's back, flipped back so he was sitting again. He settled Quatre so the blonde was on his knees and straddling the brunette. Once Trowa was comfortable again, he took Quatre's erection in both hands and pulled as brutally as he could. Quatre shot up, screaming passionately. When Trowa let go, Quatre sat back down. After repeating himself a couple times, Quatre got the message and started stroking on the silent brunette, getting a few muted grunts and moans out of him.

By now, the whole table was a chaos of sound and sight, action and reaction, lust and passion. All six males were in a frenzy of desire, lust, and action. They were out of control.

The whole ordeal lasted about two hours. When they were finally finished, they ordered enough food to feed the entire army. The poor, flustered waitress obligingly took their orders, her face immeasurably flushed and her gait decidedly bow-legged. None of the guys at the table noticed, however. They were too busy looking at one another with extremely satisfied grins plastered all over their faces. Laughter came easily after that. They always looked back on that day with an ear-to-ear grin, a hearty chuckle, and a slight blush. After that experience, they all knew that crowded rooms could, and would, undoubtedly lead to trouble.


End file.
